Blow Me: A WCPL Side Story
by AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Now that Piccolo and Nail have been going out for a while, Nail has a question for his partner. (Side story to West City Public Library. NSFW.)


**Hrfdrf this literally exists because I wanted to make a horrible pun forgive me Dende for I have sinned  
** **This is a side story for my ongoing story West City Public library. Long story short: all-human real-world public library AU. I decided not to include it in the regular fic because then I'd have to up the rating and I'd like to keep its rating at K/General Audiences.**

 **PLEASE NOTE that this will be NSFW! Thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy it! I'm always open to feedback if you have any.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Now that Piccolo and Nail have been going out for a while, Nail has a question for his partner.

* * *

The first time Nail came over to Piccolo's apartment, they watched a terrible monster movie from the 1950's. Nail had been personally offended by the fact that Piccolo had never seen the original Godzilla. "It's a _classic_ ," he insisted. So, despite the fact that they'd only been an official couple for two weeks, there they were in Piccolo's cramped bachelor apartment, on opposite ends of the thrift store couch. Halfway through, Nail got up to go to the bathroom, and when he came back he sat next to Piccolo, not touching, waiting for Piccolo to move first. When he didn't, Nail slid an arm around Piccolo's shoulders, and Piccolo did his best to relax despite his heart hammering a mile a minute in his chest. That night, Nail gave him their first proper goodbye kiss and Piccolo was walking on air for three days straight.

The second time, Piccolo wrecked Nail's ass at Mario Kart. Nail claimed Piccolo was cheating somehow, but Piccolo maintained that he was just the superior gamer. The match ended when Nail tackled Piccolo to the floor and they ended up wrestling instead, game forgotten. Piccolo's eyes nearly fell out of his head when Nail decided to celebrate his victory by sticking his tongue down his throat, and while the sound he made was the opposite of dignified he wouldn't deny he'd enjoyed it. A lot.

(He would deny, however, that he thought about little else until the next time he saw Nail and returned the favour.)

By the third time, they'd been dating for over a month. Most of their "dates" had consisted of brief snapshots of stolen time when Nail came to pick up Dende (a more and more common occurrence, Piccolo noticed with considerable pride), or going for dinner on Nail's rare evenings off. Anything else - going to Piccolo's apartment, seeing a film, generally spending time together - was an anomaly. (Once Piccolo went over to Nail's for dinner and ended up being formally introduced to the rest of the family. That had been an experience. Piccolo wasn't eager to repeat it - Nail's grandfather had an air about him that made Piccolo uneasy in the same way that Kami did. On the bright side, Dende had been there, and he spent the whole time chattering at him in Portuguese.)

Slowly, over time, Piccolo had grown more comfortable with physical contact, and with the concept of dating in general. So he wasn't panicking too much over what he and Nail should be doing. They sat quietly on the couch, Nail's back braced against Piccolo's side. Piccolo's hand had found its way around Nail's shoulders a little while ago, and Nail's head rested on Piccolo's chest while he scrolled Facebook on his phone. Piccolo flipped through _The Last Unicorn_ on his e-reader, only half paying attention. He'd read the book several times already, seen the movie even more, but it was a classic - he always ended up coming back to it when he needed something to do that didn't require much attention.

"Hey, I've been thinking."

Blinking, Piccolo looked down at his boyfriend. Nail was looking up at him, his phone forgotten. From Piccolo's angle, he was upside down. "Yeah?"

"You're named after a wind instrument, right?"

Piccolo's mood immediately soured. "Don't you _fucking_ go there."

"Easy, hey, I didn't mean to upset you." Nail patted Piccolo's thigh in apology. "I just wondered, you know..." He used the hand on Piccolo's thigh to push himself up so his lips were next to Piccolo's ear. "Do you like it when people blow you?"

Piccolo dropped his e-reader. His face heated and he twisted his head to try and look Nail in the eyes. "P-pardon?"

"You heard me." The hand on his thigh was suddenly too warm, too high up Piccolo's leg. Nail's lips were against his ear again, warm air tickling it as Nail spoke. "I'm a little out of practise, but I could make you sing. Or at least squeal."

"Y-you..." Piccolo swallowed and fumbled with his words. "That...you...what are you saying?"

"Oh, come off it." Nail's other hand caught Piccolo's chin, turning it to face Nail. "I think you know exactly what I mean." His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and then they were on Piccolo's, soft, slow. He pulled back before Piccolo could even try to reciprocate. "What do you say?" he asked. "I want to make you feel good, Piccolo. Can I?"

There was a long pause, and Piccolo realised Nail was actually waiting for him to answer. He took a breath, blew it out slowly, and nodded. "Okay."

He was rewarded with another kiss, this time lingering and deep, Nail's tongue surprisingly cool against his own. The hand on his thigh slid higher and Piccolo tensed, but it untucked his shirt and continued up, over his abs to his chest, gently caressing. Nail's other hand moved to Piccolo's shoulder and down his arm, and Piccolo slowly lifted his other arm (it was so heavy, like it had suddenly turned to lead) and cupped Nail's face. Really, this wasn't so different from the last time Nail was over and they ended up making out on the floor. Only it was definitely more comfortable to do it on the couch, with no floorboards digging into Piccolo's back.

Nail shifted, pulling away from Piccolo's mouth to kiss his neck instead, hands working at the hem of Piccolo's shirt. "Give me a hand here," he murmured against Piccolo's skin. They worked it off, then Nail's shirt joined it on the floor. Nail was practically in Piccolo's lap, hands running over his chest and down his sides and across his abs, and Piccolo took a shuddering breath. His hands carefully gripped Nail's hips and he felt Nail smile against his neck before latching on with a light bite. Piccolo's head fell back and his hands moved of their own accord, sliding up and over Nail's back and pulling him closer, and he allowed himself to start getting lost in the sensations...

Until Nail's knee grazed his lap and he jolted back into full awareness. His hips jerked and Nail chuckled, sending a hand down to glide past his abs and over his pants. Piccolo swallowed and his brain stalled. It was by far not the first time he'd done this, but it had definitely been a long, _long_ time. Nail palmed him through the fabric and Piccolo rolled his hips into his hand, realising with a start that Nail was just as hard as he was when he pressed against Piccolo's leg. Piccolo's hands moved on their own again, one pulling Nail up into a sloppy kiss while the other gripped his thigh.

It was getting hard to think, and when Nail asked "Are you ready?" all Piccolo could do was nod. Nail helped him out of his pants and underwear ("How are you even wearing jeans in this heat?" Nail asked, and Piccolo only managed to shrug), sliding off his lap as he did so. Then Piccolo was naked on the couch, Nail kneeling on the floor between his knees, and there was a hand travelling up the underside of his cock, and suddenly it was replaced with tongue, and then Nail was sucking _hard_ and Piccolo couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore.

He moaned and panted and gasped and one of Nail's hands was on him too, stroking and fondling what he couldn't fit in his mouth, rubbing circles into Piccolo's inner thigh with a thumb, and Piccolo gripped the couch cushions with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut. Nail gave a pleased hum and did - _something_ with his tongue, Piccolo wasn't sure what but it felt amazing, better than amazing, and he managed a choked "Again" before losing control of his speech again. Nail seemed to understand what he meant, thankfully, because he did it again, and then a third time, and Piccolo lost it, shouting Nail's name tangled with gibberish as he came.

Nail swallowed around him and pulled away to work Piccolo through his orgasm, wiping his mouth on the back of his other hand. Piccolo's chest heaved and he worked to get his breath back. It had definitely been a long ass time. He was melted against the back of the couch and he struggled to sit up, pushing himself to some semblance of upright just in time for Nail to stand and move away.

Piccolo caught Nail's wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Relax, Piccolo." Relaxing wasn't in Piccolo's nature, and Nail knew that. Piccolo frowned up at him. "I'm just going to rinse out my mouth." He used the hand that wasn't covered in Piccolo to push him back against the couch cushion. "Stay like that until I get back - it's a good look for you." With a wink, he disappeared into the apartment's tiny bathroom.

Piccolo wanted to disobey - Nail wasn't the boss of him, even if he _had_ just given him the best orgasm of his life, he wanted to get up and follow Nail to the bathroom and grope him senseless - but he couldn't move. He'd only just managed to push himself upright again when Nail got back, carrying a wad of toilet paper from the bathroom. "I hope this is okay to use for this," he said apologetically, kneeling next to Piccolo on the couch. He reached down, clearly about to start cleaning Piccolo up, and Piccolo grabbed his wrist again.

"Your turn," he said, pulling Nail into his lap and sliding his fingers under Nail's waistband.

"You're still a mess," Nail protested weakly, trying to squirm back. Piccolo grabbed his hips to hold him still and used his other hand to undo Nail's shorts.

"Don't care." He slid both hands into Nail's underwear, one hand rubbing his dick and the other squeezing his ass. "Your turn."

It didn't take much convincing to have Nail struggling out of his shorts and clinging to Piccolo's neck, moaning and gasping in his ear as Piccolo stroked and teased and fondled, pleading and whining and rolling his hips. Piccolo forced him out from where he was burying his face in Piccolo's shoulder and pressed their foreheads together. Nail's eyes were glassy, silently pleading, his mouth hanging open and panting, his hips jerked and his eyes went wide and he cried out as he came in Piccolo's hand, the last few strokes going easy and slick. Piccolo smiled, felt how soft it was on his face, leaned forward to brush his lips against Nail's cheek. "Your turn," he said again.

Nail's breathing slowly returned to normal and he blinked twice before smiling back. "Thanks."

Piccolo groped blindly and managed to grab the tissue Nail had brought, starting to get them cleaned up. "Just so you know," he started, because this had been bothering him since they'd started dating, "I'm not always up for that."

The smile dropped off Nail's face. "I - I didn't force you into anything you didn't want, did I? I mean, you said okay, but - "

He stopped talking when Piccolo pressed their lips together. "Nothing like that," he reassured Nail, dropping the toilet paper into the trash can next to the couch. "I wanted it - wanted _you_ \- today, that was - it was _amazing_ , I don't - but just because I said yes today doesn't mean I always will, you know?"

Nail snorted. "I understand how consent works, Piccolo; I'm an adult."

"No, I mean - " Piccolo frowned. He wasn't good with words on the best of days, let alone just after what had just happened. "I mean I'm asexual, and besides that hardly ever in the mood. I just - I don't want you to think that I'll always say yes, is all."

Leaning forward, Nail wrapped his arms around Piccolo's neck and pressed their foreheads together again. "I'm not worried about that. I'll never force you to do anything you don't want." He winked. "And I'm not always into the same thing. Maybe some other time I'll ask you to 'nail' me."

Piccolo swallowed. "Oh." His hands were on Nail's hips, and it was no mistake that he shifted them a little closer. "D-do you - you don't have anywhere else to be just yet, do you?"

Nail's smirk widened. "Not at all," he murmured, trailing his hands down Piccolo's chest before kissing him senseless.


End file.
